


Hair

by Mutant_Toad



Series: Horrible Will [11]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sexual Training, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subject, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Born in Munich, 1897. Suffered from a masochistic compulsion commonly known as "surgical addiction". Both eyelids surgically removed, along with his upper and lower lip, making speech impossible. The blood in his veins dried up decades ago. Only dust remains. Four broken vertebrae. A steel rod inserted into his pelvis kept him upright... what horrible will could keep such a creature as this alive? "</p><p>Eliana has another letter for Karl to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

My Darling,

I hope this letter is more to your liking than my last. I know that you were disappointed in it. I am sorry, but it was difficult for me to. Mother is starting to suspect my nightly wanderings. I am doing my best to hide it. I shall do better from now on. I worked out a better arrangement with the woman at the brothel.

I know there are specific things you wanted me to do with her this time, but she thought there was something you would like to hear about more. I felt the same after she explained it. If we were wrong, please tell me how I can make it up to you.

The scarred whore was in a different room this time. There was a large, iron framed bed in it. It was much cleaner than the one we usually met in. I liked it much better. It still smelled like smoke and alcohol, but it was not as thick and heavy. There was a large post running across the ceiling, much lower than it should have been for the room. Hanging from the post and right down to the center of the bed was a rope.

I was a little scared. I didn’t know what she was going to do with me. I was nervous that I was going to be left strung up by my neck. What would you do if she did that to me? Would you avenge me, Darling? Avenge me for doing whatever I can to become more experienced for you?

It wasn’t just her in the room this time. There were others, including the Madam. She had set up chairs around the bed. They were going to watch us this time, Darling. It was a little humiliating, but I pushed through. Men and women both. All of them were wearing masks. Some of them were dressed beautifully like you and the Madam, but others looked like the kind Mother warned me to avoid.

She removed my dress like she always does, but she made me stand on the bed while she did it so everyone could see. She told me to put myself on my hands and knees on the bed. To lift my ass so everyone could see it. I did. I felt so exposed. They could see my private parts, Darling. One laughed at the fact that I had hair. He said that they should shave me, but the whore said no.

She made me spread my knees further apart and ran a finger up my slit. She started between my legs at the little button, as she calls it, that makes me shiver and dragged it up till she came to my ass. Her finger stroked up my backside, right in the crack. She didn’t stop though. She dragged it up my spine. It tickled. It felt nice.

Her fingers wrapped around my hair, taking it in her fist. She yanked my head back hard and I couldn’t help but moan. I’ve never moaned like that for anyone except you, Darling. She told me to close my eyes and not open them. I did as she told me and bit my lip hard as she tied the rope around my fisted hair. She took the excess rope and told me to put my arms behind my back.

I tried to question her. To ask her how I was supposed to support myself if my hands were behind my back and she slapped my backside hard. A few of the people watching laughed. She tied my hands behind my back. I tried to lay forward on the bed, but the rope in my hair kept me from doing so. It hurt, but it made my stomach feel warm. Dearest, it was amazing.

I felt her weight leave the bed and she started speaking to the others in the room. She told them they could play with me. Do anything they wanted to with me so long as no marks left would be visible with my clothing on and so long as none of the men penetrated me with their cocks. Those were your orders.

It still feels strange to refer to those body parts by those names, Dearest. I know you want me to, but it still feels inappropriate, even after everything. I feel like such an indecent woman.

I do not know who did what to me. When it got hard to keep my eyes closed on my own, they put a cloth over them for me. My neck hurt so much from the rope holding my hair back. The rope around my wrist was tight too. It made my hands tingle.

They spent what felt like hours touching me, Dearest. They were gentle at first. Like they were exploring my body and getting a feel for it. Their hands and mouths. They didn’t leave an inch of me untouched. Tongues, lips, and fingertips. Kissing me, licking me, biting me, stroking me. Dozens of hands. Each one felt different.

I could tell who lead a more privileged life just by their hands. I could feel the softness of some and the roughness of others. Women’s long nails dragged along my spine. Calloused fingers explored my breasts.

Many of them explored my mouth with their lips, tongues, and even fingers. The first fingers in my mouth were calloused. They felt my lips, gums, teeth, and tongue. Another set of fingers pulled my lower jaw down as the calloused fingers retreated. They were replaced by a pair of soft lips. I could smell perfume from whomever it was. An eager tongue pushed into my mouth and explored the way the calloused fingers had. Each of them took their turn with placing their fingers and tongues in my mouth.

Once they were finished with that, Darling, they started feeding me things. I coughed on cigars as they told me to inhale. The laughed when I gagged on the foul things. They gave me all different kinds of alcohol, but the voice of the scarred whore told me to spit it out and not swallow it. She said she didn’t want me being affected by it, just that she wanted me to taste it.

They got more adventurous once my body was covered in their kisses and tongue licks. Dearest, they put their tongues in places that even the scarred whore hadn’t. It felt strange. It made me feel hot all over. I couldn’t help but imagine some of those hands, those tongues, those lips being yours. Even though I know they were willing to do things that do not pleasure you, I wanted to believe some of those bodies were yours.

They started to do more. They slapped my face, lightly so as not to leave lasting marks to it. They did not spare that grace with the rest of my body. I breathed deep as they brought the full force of the hands down on my backside, to my… my cunt… my breasts. Oh Darling, my body was on fire. The scarred whore gave them the rubber bands and they pinched up my breasts to wrap them again.

They made me taste them next. The men, they put their parts to my lips. Told me to kiss them. There was more than one. Five or six at a time. All in my face at once. Rubbing at my lips, cheeks, nose, and hair. I felt them dripping all over my face. One even grabbed my bangs and the back of my hair and pressed his length to the side of my head. Right above my ear. He thrust, moaning about how soft my hair was. I felt it leak through my hair when he finished. Dripping down the side of my face.

Then there were the mouths again. They dove inside my privates, like the scarred whore liked to do. They fought each other to taste me like that. To push their tongues inside both my holes. Oh Darling, I couldn’t stand it. There were so many feelings. They called me names. Whore. Slut. Bitch. My god, it felt so humiliating.

The scarred whore told them not to stop putting their tongues into me till I spilled my pleasure the way I did for her. It felt like hours again. The warmth tightening in my stomach again as they took their turns at the mound between my legs. Not just my entrance, but both openings, Darling. They were all laughing and moaning. I felt like I couldn’t breath.

Before I knew it, one of the women shouted in excitement as she exclaimed that she made the ‘dirty, slut cum like a bitch’. Darling, is it wrong that it makes me feel warm when they speak of me that way?

They used every inch of my body for their pleasure. Even my feet. Darling, a girl rubbed herself till she wet herself against my foot. Not just once. There were more than one that did that. The scarred whore has started teaching me about the human body. She told me what the difference between peeing myself and reaching that warmth, pouring pleasure is. Dearest, I know some of these people peed on me.

They made me beg for them, Darling. They told me that if I didn’t beg them to touch me and use me, that they would leave me tied up there forever. One man whispered in my ear such awful things that he wanted to do with me. Things about knives and needles. Dripping wax on my breasts and down my private slit. Even stringing me up by my breasts with hooks. It was so perverse, Darling.

When it was over, I heard people leaving the room. She finally let me open my eyes. She untied me and helped me lay out on the now wet bed. I opened my eyes to see what a mess I was in. I was covered in so much wetness. My hair, face, chest, stomach, and legs. Every inch of me had something on it. My neck hurt so wonderfully, so did my wrists.

She wasn’t finished with me though. She let me, for the first time, watch as she tasted me for herself. She laid down between my legs and used her tongue to take care of me. She used her fingernails to pinch my sore button till I poured my warmth into her mouth once more for the night.

I never felt so alive. Oh, Darling, please write me soon. I cannot wait for when you return home this time. I miss you so much.

Love,

Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story is in chronological order. Some take place before the events of other stories.
> 
> Letter: 1913 Munich, Germany  
> Reply: 1913 Paris, France  
> Hair: 1913 Munich, Germany  
> Confession: End Summer 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Improvement: Early Fall 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Better: 1921 Unknown, France  
> Reduction: 1924 Unknown Location  
> Home: Summer 1929 Munich, Germany  
> Deals: 1931 Unknown, Germany  
> Removal: Fall 1934 Unknown, Germany  
> Found: Late Fall 2008 Zinco Corporation Headquarters


End file.
